User talk:Mr. Guy
I was wondering: Why did everyone leave Un-Mario? Alex25, King 00:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) K THX. Alex25, King 00:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) When i got here (searching for Waluigi), I liked this place a lot and it had more users, but I think Vruet scared some many of them.Nintendo Game Cube 01:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) YOSHIDUDE how do i get like my fiend is something? ... What? Mr. Guy 21:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) YOSHIDUDE like if your friend is luigi990 if you can plz help me!!!! IMO August was the golden age (for me) in UnMario Wiki. What are your sprites? I need them for the my comic. DRYGUYtalk Thx! :D DRYGUYtalk At the recent changes page there's only 2 guest.The first made 1 edit at weegee's page and now he's blocked, and the second made two edits at spongebob's page and at george volcano's page. It's not dead but in my opinion it's dying. Ha! And before you say: "If in your opinion it's dying why don't you make articles for help this wikia?" I won't make articles because I made one and I didn't like it so much, and I tried to do others but when i read it i saw that was a crap, so, I admit, I'm really not creative. Princess Daisy :D 21:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) http://luigis-shed.wikia.com I was just about to change the sitenotice lol! :D Alex25, King 00:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know if you noticed but, there's a gay ad in the Main Page (yuuuuuck, that's the most disgusting ad ever). What to do ?Shady Koopa. 00:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Cube Game wants to be demoted. Who do we find? Purple Ninjakoopa 23:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) mr guy stop deleting the ppls articlez withouth permision! you deleted my articles!!!! i'll remake them. >:( Drajoanaakaalien 20:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC). hey um superluigi821 i am new and i was wundering, what is the \/chat\/? plz tell me i RLY want 2 celebrate the anyiversory I RLY wanna chat wid u guys! Yo I was over at Mariowiki trying to get people to come back to Un-Mario. Smiddle is considering coming back and I haven't recieved a reply from Plumber or Jorge. I'm gonna contact Knife next time. Mr. Guy is 00:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) wth? you deleted my templates? why? They were so good (Dr. Julia's one FTW)Drajoanaakaalien 21:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) please restore them. and who the heck is C.G and B.T.K.? Drajoanaakaalien 21:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) So troll stole my user name so I can't use it. You belive that I'm Grapes right. Somebody in Userpedia Wikia is impersonating me. 1-Up Shroom hey dude, If S-Y attacks again there's a way to stop him in a few minutes: Type Special: Allpages and protect it, quick and easy!Shady Koopa 20:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Forget that, I couldn't find the "Protect it". ButI banned S-Y's range so he won't attackShady Koopa 20:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ... well no, I decided to come back, just when i browsed here I saw Lexi's message ._.Shady Koopa 21:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I unblocke the ranges because innocent people can be affected since AOL connections and dial-up connections have shared ipsShady Koopa 22:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Othx. Also, Sonic Rocks is on his last chance. So we're on a truce right now I guess, but if he starts spamming again, well, you know. Super-Yoshi :Also... What's this? and also this? And also ? Setting me up, eh? Well im not gonna spam here, me and st00by did that to teach Sonic Rocks a lesson. I'll find another way to deal with him then, if thats the way you guys are gonna play. Super-Yoshi yo Lario, please don't unblock S-Y, he didn't want truce and flamed me (check the Userpedia logs) and said to me to *Beep* offShady Koopa 23:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm starting a revolt to demote S-Y and get him banned.Shady Koopa 14:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) SGR Z BAK Yo i got a guitar for xmas, just thought yuu'de lyk 2 no can you help me with superluigi182 i want him to to talk on mytalk page YOSHIDUDE can I be 'crat too??? No, and leave comments at the bottem of this talk page, not random areas. Why? It makes them easier to find. Mr. Guy 22:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) pleaseShady Koopa 14:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :...Hell no. If you become a crat', noone's gonna be on this wiki cause you abuse your power to much. Blocking cobweb for 6 Months just cause he called you an idiot is really...well you know what im saying. Super-Yoshi ::Oh? Accusing someone of something isn't right huh? Then why did he say that that pervert had my IP? Why did he try to frame me when I did nothing wrong? I come back and I look at my talk, and this sh** happens. That's not nice. You can't defend Sonic Rocks, mostly everything he has done is wrong. So you ask me why I should leave you alone. Super-Yoshi Lario. Do not make Cube Game a crat. We have ENOUGH crats already. Purple Ninjakoopa 00:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't just forgive Sonic Rocks. He was banned unrightfully, yeah, but he could have just told me so. But no, he just socked and spammed the hell out of the place, easily as much as RR/IZ/CD did. The latter was never forgiven, so why should the former? I'm not being mean to him, I'm just doing my job. 1337Yoshi ..Im saying, you know how Cube Game blocked CobWeb for 6 months just for calling him an idiot? Or how all you blocked us from here just because we're sysops of Userpedia? They came back to get revenge. Super-Yoshi It wasent me though. SUMWRPG is a bit weird. Mr. Guy, can you please add Max2 into Super Un-Mario Wiki RPG? Completely, I am a Daisy fan! SUMWRPG is perfectly fine currently and does no need new allies! Hi! I'm Mecha-Wario! Watch how I do this! S-Y and Stooben S-Y called you and Alex25 "Sonic Rocks's lovers" on the chat, and Stooben is not a good person, he acted nice here only to become sysop and said that this place is a sh*t to everyone in the chat. Please help me in demoting him. don't trust those two. btw S-Y is racist. Mr. Yellow Koopa 03:36, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Please see my last comment on Purple Ninjakoopa's talk page for the whole story. 04:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, don't think your such an angel yourself Sonic Rocks. You've flamed so many people, calling them gay, pets, lovers, you even said that I wen't to a motel....it was just perverted, i'm not even going into that. You called us Nazis, I didn't wasen't even being racist. And St00by explained why he flamed you. Super-Yoshi Oh so here is St. Super-Yoshi! You brought a ton of people to flame me, you said a lot of perverted things to me, said that i had love with my dad, etc. You were coward and perverted. Oh and you said that my insults suck, didn't u? Aren't they supposed to not offend you? and btw I called you Nazi because it's worst insult i can say to someone. ~-~ Mr. Yellow Koopa 11:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Have you got brawl? Alex25, King 23:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not that IP on Userpedia! I swear I'm not him/herLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 23:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Why would I flame the only person that is my friend? I'm not that IPLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 00:01, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess that could be true... This is becoming complicated. Now it's getting harder to trust ANYONE! Mr. Guy 00:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Mr. IP 209 was Alex25. he did say itLOLROFLWATLOLOLOLW00TTALKBLOOFOOFOOFOOLOLOLOLDONTCOPYMEHSIGFOOLOL 17:25, 30 January 2009 (UTC) MR. YELLOW SUCKS 23:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Mr. Yellow stole my password (i once said it to 1337Yoshi and Plumber,it was "2") but I just changed it even before he could change 23:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC) If you changed it before he used it, how did he auctually do ANYTHING bad? Mr. Guy 00:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) BIG RIGS IS WINNER!!! What did I miss? Alex25, King 20:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) K, g2g, bye. Alex25, King 21:04, 5 February 2009 (UTC) "If you changed it before he used it, how did he auctually do ANYTHING bad"? I'll tell you. It's the thought that counts. If someone walked up to you and tried to kill you, but failed,, would you be perfectly okay with that person because he didn't actually succeed in killing you? (No headline) Why did you delete Super Smash Bros. DEAD? ParaGoomba 22:51, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Wuzzap Are you a sysop or admin?If so, can I get a promotion?(I've been a huge contributer).--Spore64 22:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Advice Taken I took your advice, and started spacing after periods.P.S.Check out Some guy named Paul. This non-user made it, and I tried to improve it. But if you ask me, I think it's a little "spam article"-ish and a rip-off of Some tiny moron that nobody cares about. You should delete it.--Spore64 18:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Woah! I'm so glad i found you.You have to help me with Smallio.You have a "pizazz" that makes articles shine.--Spore64 22:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) can you BELEIVE what one non-user made on Cowser!Mr.Guy whereever u are * mama luigi *HEEEEELLPPP!!!!--Spore64 20:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! You're a good sysop, right? Well I possibly think you're a burecrat too. If you are, can you make me admin so I can rly help out the wiki?? Me and Alex25 RULE!!! WOW.This rollback stuff is great!Regular undo was SO annoying.Is that all the new powers though?--Spore64 23:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Here I have some reasons that I want to become an admin: 1. So I can block annoying users. 2. So I can delete a suckish page when I see it. 3. So ANY innapropriate content will be deleted and the person who made/uploaded it, blocked. Those are my reasons. Me and Alex25 RULE!!! MAJOOP! I added Spore64 to the list of haters! Come to papa, random object thumb|298px|right|This is how i prove that I ROCK! Banhamma tell me about the banhammer.how's it controlled?--Spore64 00:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Is there just like a "ban" tab on the top of the user page or something?--Spore64 00:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh.One more thing.Can you warn this non-user named 76.*whatever*.Check in recent changes.He's been spamming A LOT.--Spore64 00:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot..... EVER since u told Linkzelda1234 I was promoted, he keeps harassing me, and wants his little "Alex25" to block me, or PY to demote me.EVERY time I do something he thinks is n00bish, he flames me!HELP!!--Spore64 16:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sysopnezz I think I'm ready to become a sysop.I've been training across many faraway lands, through dangerous deserts, brutal forsets, and battled against trolls.Promote me!--Spore64 19:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! why did u demote me??????????????????????????? I was so happy i was a sysop!!!!! Pokémon Trainer Elvira 16:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) help I blocked this spammer Ip for 1000000000 years and then since he only did 2 spam edits so I want to unblock him but I can't!Help!--Spore64 20:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) MY USERPAEGE ROX READ IT 20:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I'll try to be more active ._. READ IT 23:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe Mr.Yellow 23:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) and btw READ IT, don't impersonate Mr.Yellow 23:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) hi thanks fer editing my articles i just need to ask how do you make links to other pages?--Mr.goren 14:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) HI MR GUY I neva noticed wot a cool name u hav Do u lyk Spotify It's ace SGR hey Mr.Guy I'm planning to return to UnMario, if you want you can promote me to patroller so I can help stop the IP spammerMr.Yellow 16:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Why I was Inactive hi Lario I was inactive because of these reasons: *After the Userpedia spam,I left to prevent someone spamming here *School started on January 26th (too much homework._>) *Tests *Then I got Pokémon Ruby and started playing it, after that my friend lent Colosseum to me *Things to straight up on the chatroom *Tests again *Then I got Leaf Green *and other stuffz Mr.Yellow 14:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hello? you there?Mr.Yellow 20:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yes I am. I read your previous messages. Mr. Guy 20:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) SOMETHING WHY, DO YOU CALL (ON THE GOOGLE PAGE) LEEUWTJE SOMETHING? IF I CHANGE IT, MY CHANGES ARE REVERTED! IF YOU WANT TO REPLY THIS, GO TO GIJSBOSTEN'S TALK PAGE. I AM CURRENTLY NOT LOGGED IN Can you help me? can u help me with Stupid Mario Galaxy:Lost ?I ran out of ideas JohtoMario 22:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh... You need to get 'Stooben Rooben' demoted; my account was hijacked by Elvira, so she technically has my old Sysop powers. I don't care if you don't make me a Sysop again, but you need to get my old account demoted. (Confer with me on the MW Forums if you don't believe me.) Stooby 18:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Btw, that is St00by, we were talking on chat. :D Alex25, King 18:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU DELETEING THAT WAKIRBY ARTICLE!!!!! Some tiny moron that nobody cares about made all the articles that are not user related. Sorry, didn't feel like we should have Wa- guys out of Mario shames yet. Mr. Guy 21:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) what is the chat that superluigi821 said about?? tell me plz they will get a bunny! i will show u what it looks like \ / (0.0) (> <) aaand if your emo u can take these! (//_^) -_\\ i made the 2nd one and um... this one ____ O O it is a sk8board and um can u make me a sysop or admin? (DO NUT BAN ME PLEASE) NO. You just became a user today! Mr. Guy 21:15, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Why do you delete my other articles, from now on Anybody will view only the source. Why are you deleting my other articles, i'm trying my best to keep them funny and the bob the builder templtes, My name is Bob the cool that everyone cares about. Please reply. I hope you don't delete this recent article by me. Tubbie Tower. Hi Mr. Guy, long time no see! :D Alex25, King 19:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) We should, for a little while, try adjusting the settings of the wiki so guests cannot edit, but users can. do a week long trial run. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC)